


Благие намерения

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Т2-53. Стайлз/Дерек. Волки моногамны… до тех пор, пока жив их партнер. Кейт мертва и Дереку нужно бы начать поиск. Стайлз решает помочь ему и устраивает ему «свидания» с разными девушками. Дереку никто не нравится и Стайлз решает, что Дереку просто нужно развеяться – они идут в кино/клуб/бар/кафе/ресторан (на усмотрение автора) и Дерек неожиданно понимает, что Стайлз – тот, кто ему нужен. Рейтинг любой».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благие намерения

**Author's Note:**

> Отказ от прав: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение на сторонних ресурсах только (!) с моего разрешения.

**– 1 –**

 

Стайлз принес два больших ведра с попкорном, всунул их в первые потянувшиеся к ним руки и, отобрав пульт у Джексона, согнал со своего кресла Эрику, которая уже удобно устроилась, перекинув ноги через подлокотник.

\- Так не честно, - надула она губы в кои-то веки без ярко-красной помады. – Отобрал себе самое классное место.

\- Если бы кое-кто не потребовал к себе в спальню королевских размеров кровать, то мог бы сейчас сидеть в точно таком же кресле, – парировал Стайлз.

Эрика показала ему язык, но больше не стала препираться и села между Айзеком и Бойдом. Стайлз обвел взглядом гостиную - кого-то не хватало.

\- А где Питер?

Скотт скривился так, будто глотнул свежевыжатого лимонного сока.

\- Он повел мою маму в итальянский ресторан, - обреченно произнес он, и Эллисон, ласково улыбнувшись, утешающее коснулась губами его щеки. Скотт моментально отреагировал, засияв, как новогодняя гирлянда, на что Джексон закатил глаза и кинул в Стайлза попкорном.

\- Чего завис? Включай, - скомандовал он.

Стайлз метко вернул безобидный снаряд, попав Уиттмору в грудь, и только тогда включил фильм. Внушительная стереосистема и яркая картинка на большом плазменном экране заставила всех притихнуть и с детской восторженностью наблюдать за разворачивающимся действом – но только на первые десять минут. Потом предсказуемо начались препирательства из-за того, кто первый сунул руку в ведро с попкорном, едкие комментарии по поводу несостоятельности сюжета со стороны Лидии, вопросы из разряда «я не понял, а это что сейчас было?» от Скотта и смущенный смех Эллисон.

Однако когда в окна ударил свет фар подъехавшей машины, все, как один, повернули голову к двери, забыв про фильм.

Дерек появился спустя минуту, мельком окинул взглядом своих щенков и, рыкнув на открывшую, было, рот Эрику, ушел на кухню. Стайлз проводил его взглядом и решительно направился следом.

\- Эй, друг, не стоит, - попытался остановить его Скотт, но Стилински махнул рукой, мол, не впервой.

Дерек обнаружился на заднем дворе, куда вел черный выход из кухни, с бутылкой пива в руках и крайне мрачным видом.

\- Судя по алкогольной стресс-терапии, свидание прошло не очень? – поинтересовался Стайлз, встав рядом.

Дерек посмотрел на него взглядом серийного убийцы, но это не возымело эффекта. Стайлз только фыркнул и примиряюще поднял руки вверх.

\- Ладно-ладно, на этот раз я не так уж сильно старался, но её третий размер должен был все компенсировать, разве нет?

\- Её тупость не компенсирует даже пятый, - сквозь зубы проговорил Дерек. – Где ты вообще её нашел?

\- Она работает в кафе напротив кампуса, - Стайлз поежился, ибо на улице было довольно прохладно, а он в одной футболке, и даже щит Капитана Америки на ней не спасал от резких порывов пробирающего до костей ветра. – Никки увидела тебя, когда мы завтракали там после той ужасной ночи в поисках омеги. К слову, ты мне до сих пор должен за испорченные ботинки.

\- Ты купил их на распродаже.

\- И что? Они были классные. И любимые, - выражение лица Стайлза приобрело скорбный вид, и он трагически закончил: - Пусть земля им будет пухом.

\- Так и что с Никки? – Дерек говорил довольно грозным тоном, но уголки губ предательски дернулись в тщательно сдерживаемой улыбке.

\- А, ну да! Она с тех пор клянчила у меня твой номер телефона чуть ли не каждый день.

\- И? Ты мог бы и отказать.

\- Я и отказал! – всплеснул руками Стайлз. – Но она симпатичная, хоть и не блещет умом, да и стая…

Он осекся, но Дерек не дал ему вот так оборвать фразу на середине.

\- А что стая?

Стайлз представил, что наверняка все, кто был в гостиной, планируют план бегства, если уже не скрылись в ночном лесу, как минимум, до следующего утра.

\- Они просто беспокоились, - принялся оправдывать их Стайлз. – Переживали за тебя.

\- Да ну? – насмешливо приподнял брови Дерек. – А если серьезно?

\- Я серьёзно!

\- Я слышу.

Стайлз поупрямился ещё с полминуты, прежде чем признался во всех смертных грехах.

\- Дело в том, что ты сублимируешь свою нерастраченную энергию во время тренировок, а они от этого готовы выть безо всякого обращения.

\- Нерастраченную энергию?

\- Да господи! – обреченно выдохнул Стайлз, но щеки его слегка заалели, что было совсем незаметно в сумеречном свете, но не для глаз оборотня. – Потрахаться они тебя отправляли.

\- А в сутенеры выбрали тебя? - Дерек уже почти не злился, остался только неприятный осадок от испорченного вечера.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, чтобы сохранить хоть капельку тепла, призадумался и вдруг выдал.

\- Благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад, знаешь? Но они действительно беспокоились, так что не стоит с них завтра три шкуры спускать.

Дерек ничего не сказал, допил пиво, кинул пустую бутылку в мусорный бак и увел Стайлза обратно в дом. Тот не дал ему скрыться в одиночестве своей комнаты и силой мысли, не иначе (ибо физическая все равно бы не сработала), усадил вместе со всеми в гостиной досматривать фильм. Дерек поворчал для приличия, но не ушел, только одарил щенков предупреждающим взглядом и вручил Стайлзу плед.

Стая, наблюдая за этим, выглядела подозрительно довольной для тех, кто должен был получить сполна на ближайшей тренировке.

 

**– 2 –**

 

Сосед Стайлза по комнате, Стивен, был похож на Джексона – капитан команды по футболу, холеный мальчик из богатой семьи на дорогущей тачке. Первые два курса колледжа отношения со Стилински у него не складывались, но когда Стив из-за проблем с учебой оказался на грани отчисления, то за помощью обратился именно к Стайлзу. Тот здорово его подтянул перед экзаменами, да ещё и замолвил пару словечек перед профессорами, и Стив остался у него в пожизненном долгу. Но их подобие дружбы летело в тартарары, стоило на горизонте появиться очередной красотке из группы поддержки. Стайлз в такие моменты вспоминал Скотта, и ему очень хотелось запрыгнуть в джип и рвануть домой, несмотря на середину рабочей недели.

\- Ты ещё здесь? – Стив нависнул над ним шестифутовой скалой. – Джессика придет с минуты на минуты, и мы с ней не в тех отношениях, чтобы рассчитывать на тройничок.

\- А мы с тобой как раз в тех? – не отрываясь от ноутбука, усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Мне не до шуток, Стилински, - угрожающе прорычал он. Хотя, если честно, Стайлз был специалистом в рычании, и этот низкий звук, изданный соседом, разительно отличался от по-настоящему звериного рычания Дерека и выглядел лишь жалкой пародией.

\- Всегда знал, что тебе от меня нужно было только одно, - страдальчески закатил глаза Стайлз. – И, получив это, ты променял меня на первую попавшуюся девицу.

\- Стайлз!

Стив аж покраснел от злости и, кажется, готов был схватить его за шкирку и взашей вытолкать в коридор, как в дверь постучали.

\- Я же говорил, что она вот-вот придет! – прошипел Стив и метнулся к двери. Стайлз наоборот засомневался, что это Джессика – уж больно сильный удар для девушки на две головы ниже своего бойфренда.

На пороге, хмурый и раздраженный, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки, стоял Дерек.

\- Ээээ… - протянул Стив, явно не ожидавший увидеть вместо белокурой красавицы небритого мужика. – Ты кто?

Дерек едва ли обратил на него внимание и перевел взгляд вглубь комнаты, прямо на Стилински.

\- Стайлз? – позвал он обманчиво спокойным голосом. – На пару слов?

Стайлз не стал спорить, захлопнул ноутбук, взял со стола ключи и бумажник и вместе с Дереком вышел в коридор, кожей ощущая всю степень изумления соседа по комнате.

\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Стилински, как только они завернули за угол.

Дерек, даже не удосужившись осмотреться по сторонам, схватил Стайлза за отвороты рубашки и приложил о стену – не сильно, но чувствительно.

\- О, значит, случилось, - не теряя спокойствия, сказал он. – К твоему сведению, я хоть и успел заслужить себе место на  адской сковородке, но это только из-за вас, мохнатая братия, во всех остальных катаклизмах, природных, техногенных или социальных, я не виноват, вопреки расхожему мнению.

Дерек склонил голову набок, прищурился и всего двумя словами опроверг впечатляющую тираду парня.

\- Аманда Пирсон.

У Стайлза мелькнула позорная мысль притвориться, что он не понимает, о чем речь, но Дерек был оборотнем и знал его, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем Скотт, да и стая все равно уже сдала его с потрохами. Не иначе, как сговорились отомстить за испорченный жуткой тренировкой выходной.

\- Питер меня уверил, что она тебе нравилась, - тем не менее, Стайлз не собирался сдаваться без боя.

\- Да, - подтвердил Дерек, - в пятом классе.

\- Ну и здорово же, чувак! Первая любовь и все такое.

\- Не называй меня чуваком, - слегка встряхнул его Хейл. – И она не была моей первой любовью.

Глаза у Стайлза загорелись любопытством, и Дерек тут же пожалел, что сболтнул лишнее.

\- Стайлз? – прервал их идиллию один из студентов. - Все в порядке?

\- Все нормально, - поспешил заверить его Стилински.

\- Точно? – парень подошел ближе, с подозрением оглядев их обоих с ног до головы. Дерек отвлекся на него, чем Стайлз и воспользовался, вырвавшись из хватки.

\- Точно, - кивнул он, одергивая рубашку. – Я сам разберусь, Майк.

Тот поколебался несколько секунд, но все же развернулся и ушел в противоположную сторону.

Дерек шагнул к Стайлзу с намерением вытрясти из него признания во всех смертных грехах, но тот мигом отскочил назад и выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

\- Эй-эй-эй, притормози, волчара, - затараторил Стайлз. – Я понимаю, ты жаждешь моей крови, но давай ты надругаешься надо мной там, где это не увидит никто из моих однокурсников?

Хейл нехорошо прищурился, но все же кивнул, и Стайлз, облегченно выдохнув, повел его к выходу из общежития.

Уже после Дерек не мог сказать, как так получилось, что они всю ночь провели в кинотеатре под открытым небом, сидя на капоте его Камаро и до хрипоты споря о том, кто круче – Бонд из книги или Бонд из фильма, - и почему Стайлз так и не признался, как он нашел девочку, в которую Хейл был влюблен в школе.

И утром, за завтраком, Дерек даже не злился на него за это.

 

**– 3 –**

 

Когда Стайлз устроил ему свидание с парнем, то Дерек готов был поклясться, что и в этот раз дело не обошлось без Питера. Кроме него некому было рассказать Стилински о бисексуальности Альфы. Хотя Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы все два дня, что потратил на уговоры Дерека, не бормотал себе под нос «Я знал!». Хейл заведомо не спрашивал почему, ибо в ответ получил бы собственный психологический портрет, расписанный мелким почерком на десять с лишним листов.

Парень действительно был неплох. Не красавец, но безумно обаятельный и с хорошим чувством юмора, и на Дерека смотрел горящим взглядом, чуть ли не облизывался. Согласился бы как на секс на одну ночь, так и на следующее свидание. Однако Дерек довез его до дома и на прощание лишь вежливо улыбнулся, отказавшись от приглашения зайти на чашку кофе. Тот понимающе кивнул, но все равно оставил номер телефона. Хейл выкинул его в окно после первого же поворота.

Стая предсказуемо ничего не стала спрашивать, но телефон на тумбочке завибрировал, стоило только Дереку его выложить из кармана куртки.

\- Только не говори, что и он тебе не понравился, - вместо приветствия выдал Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - послушно проговорил Дерек и устало откинулся спиной на матрац.

\- Что в этот раз было не так?

\- Ничего?

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь, что ли?

\- А ты знаешь ответ?

\- А может, хватит отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

Дерек улыбнулся и хмыкнул в трубку.

\- Э, нет, волчара, - по-своему расценил его молчание Стайлз. – Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, тем более что это мой хлеб, единственный, между прочим, который работает против ваших зубов и когтей.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

\- Узнать, с чего вдруг ты такой привередливый.

\- Я не привередливый.

\- Ха! Если бы мы тебе невесту выбирали, я бы ещё понял, но блин, просто… эээ… выпустил бы пар, сам успокоился, и стае бы легче жить стало.

\- С чего такой интерес к моей личной жизни?

\- Я же говорил, Дерек, они переживают за тебя.

\- По поводу?

\- По поводу того, что ты помогаешь им во всем, но не даешь им помочь тебе.

\- Мне не нужна помощь.

\- Ой ли? Сколько лет уже пошло после Кейт, а? Хватит дуть на воду.

\- Стайлз!

\- Я не закончил! Они просто хотят, чтобы ты был счастлив, пусть даже на один вечер. А ты воспринимаешь это в штыки.

\- Я буду счастлив, если вы перестанете лезть не в свое дело.

\- Удобная у тебя позиция, Дерек – как что-то случилось, так мы стая, а как мирное время, так каждый сам по себе?

\- Это то, что ты услышал, а не то, что я сказал.

\- Так почему на деле по-другому?

\- Мои зубы…

\- … «твое горло», да-да, я помню.

\- Верится с трудом.

\- А мне верится с трудом, что даже такой суровый Альфа, как ты, способен блюсти целибат вот уже минимум четыре с половиной месяца.

\- Твой двадцатилетний рекорд все равно останется непокоренным.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - Дерек с легкостью мог представить, как скривился сейчас Стайлз. – Между прочим, даже Дитон во время нашей последней встречи сказ…

Тут на заднем фоне послышался скрип открываемой двери, впустившей отголоски грохочущей музыки, и кто-то позвал Стилински по имени.

\- А, черт! Я сейчас, Майк! - глухо крикнул тот вошедшему, видимо, прикрыв динамик ладонью, и быстро затараторил обратно в трубку: – Ладно, считай, что на этот раз отмазался, но мы все равно не договорили.

\- Как скажешь, - обманчиво покладисто ответил Дерек и, услышав короткие гудки, задумчиво уставился на высветившиеся на экране цифры – «23:31». Иррациональное чувство беспокойства  зашевелилось где-то на краю сознания, постепенно отвоевывая себе все больше и больше мысленного пространства.

_Куда это Стайлз собрался на ночь глядя? Или он не дома? Он там с кем-то? Кто такой Майк?_

Тем более, Дерек за последнее время привык находиться в центре внимания Стилински, и оказаться вдруг за его пределами было… неприятно. Нахмурившись ещё больше, Хейл так и проворочался на постели полночи, не в силах выкинуть из головы надоедливые мысли и образы.

 

**– 4 –**

 

\- Сто пятьдесят один, сто пятьдесят два, сто пятьдесят три… - беззвучно шептал себе под нос Дерек, отжимая штангу от груди. Мышцы уже подрагивали от напряжения, но в упорстве и силе Альфе было не занимать, и он продолжал, пока не услышал неровный топот ног по крыльцу, который мог принадлежать только Макколу.

\- Ты с ума сошла! – с порога начал он, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к Лидии – единственной девушке, присутствовавшей в доме. – Четыре месяца коту под хвост!

\- Сбавь обороты, Маккол, - отрезала Лидия. – Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, учитывая, что изначально ты был против.

\- Стайлз – мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив… неважно, с кем, - тихо закончил Скотт.

Дерек отложил штангу, внимательнее прислушиваясь к происходящему в гостиной.

\- Ну так он и будет счастлив. Майк – классный парень и соображает куда быстрее некоторых.

Дерек весь подобрался, будто наткнувшись на непреодолимое препятствие. _Майк?_

\- С чего ты это взяла? Он ведь Стайлзу даже не нравится!

\- Нравится, раз он согласился пойти на свидание, - судя по голосу, Лидия тоже начала терять терпение. – Тем более, если его ведут в Jarvis. Это тебе не боулинг в трех кварталах от дома…

Скотт наверняка покраснел, припомнив их последнее с Эллисон свидание.

\- … и не затхлая подворотня в промышленном районе, где ты можешь наткнуться на обезумевшую омегу!

\- Ребят, вы бы вышли со своими разборками куда подальше, он ведь все-таки дома, - поспешил успокоить обоих Бойд, но Дерек его уже не слышал.

В голове будто сложилась мозаика. Тот парень в коридоре в общежитии – _Стайлз? Все в порядке?_ – и его голос в телефонной трубке, зовущий Стилински куда-то - _А, черт! Я сейчас, Майк!_ – все встало на свои места.

У Стайлза свидание. С парнем. С Майком.

Дерек сам не заметил, как зарычал, тем самым заставив притихнуть всех, кто был внизу. Действительно, сообразил он не слишком быстро. Череда девушек и парней, и даже первая школьная влюбленность – все было без толку не потому, что они не нравились Дереку, а потому что ему уже нравился кто-то другой.

И ведь даже мысли не возникло остановить Стайлза в его попытках найти подходящую для Альфы пару. Пусть он и выражал свое недовольство, но, серьезно, кому, как ни Дереку, знать, что чтобы остановить Стилински одних слов мало - необходимо поставить заграничные посты с вооруженной до зубов охраной и готовым ринуться в бой по первой команде спецназом.

Ему просто нравилось внимание Стайлза, его забота и искреннее желание сделать хоть чуточку, но лучше.

Дерек со всей силы приложился ладонью о штангу, и та с грохотом слетела с креплений, оставив внушительные трещины и царапины на деревянном полу. Вот же слепой идиот!

\- Что, дошло, да? – ехидно пропела Лидия, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к косяку. За её спиной маячили Скотт и Бойд, опасливо поглядывая на Альфу.

\- Четыре месяца? – почти равнодушно поинтересовался Дерек, повернувшись к ним спиной.

\- Больше, - припечатала Лидия, будто гвозди забивала. - Четыре месяца назад мы подкинули Стайлзу идею, что было бы неплохо устроить твою личную жизнь. До этого мы пытались сделать это сами.

\- Но Стайлз быстро нас вычислил, наорал, сказал, чтобы мы перестали тыкать палкой в волка и оставили тебя в покое, - добавил Скотт с нотками гордости за лучшего друга.

\- Поэтому мы пожаловались ему на тебя, - виновато пробубнил Бойд. – И попросили о помощи.

\- А после твоего второго неудачного свидания, которое снова закончилось неприлично рано, и ты потом до утра проторчал дома у Стайлза, мы поняли, что надо было его самого просить сходить с тобой куда-нибудь, - закончила Лидия.

\- Но он только-только перестал болтать о тебе каждую минуту, и… ааааай! – взвыл Скотт, схватившись за ногу, которую, секундой ранее, каблуком впечатляющей высоты пришпилила к полу Мартин.

\- Скотт имел ввиду, - улыбнулась та, до странного напомнив этим Питера, - что Стайлз некоторое время был немного… ммм… влюблен в тебя. Но не так, как в меня, разумеется.

\- Ага, ещё хуже, - буркнул Маккол, заблаговременно спрятавшись у Бойда за спиной от её праведного гнева.

Лидия откинула назад свои длинные рыжие волосы, уложенные, как всегда, безупречно, завиток к завитку, и уничижительно посмотрела на Скотта.

Дерек, возможно, не был слишком хорош в интерпретации чужих эмоций, но и дураком тоже, чтобы сейчас выпытывать у них, как, когда и, главное, почему Стайлз выбрал его объектом своих желаний, хотя было безумно интересно.

Сейчас нужно было действовать и действовать быстро. И так тянул слишком долго.

\- Где  сейчас Стилински?

\- О, как ты сразу запел по-другому, - протянула Лидия, окинув Дерека оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног.

Определенно, нужно ограничить её общение с Питером. Хотя нет, не так – нужно ограничить общение Питера со всеми.

\- Я и сам могу его найти, - напомнил Дерек, не поддаваясь на провокации. – Но ты можешь сэкономить мне время и просто сказать, где он?

\- С какой стати? – Лидия могла быть довольно упрямой, даже рядом с Альфой, в несколько раз сильнее неё, - а вот это уже влияние самого Стилински. – Ничего личного, но, не беря в расчет мышечную массу, ты проигрываешь Мику по всем параметрам.

\- Майклу, - позлорадствовал над её оговоркой Скотт, все ещё обиженный за несправедливо нанесенный ущерб.

-  Майку, - тихо поправил обоих Бойд.

\- Да без разницы, - отмахнулась Лидия. – Он симпатичный, умный, при деньгах, а самое главное – не воет на луну раз в месяц.

Дерек, и без того не отличавшийся высокой самооценкой, только крепче сжал зубы, напоминая себе, что женщин бить нельзя, даже если – в особенности, если - они правы.

\- Ясно, - кивнул больше сам себе Дерек, расправив плечи. – Разберусь без тебя.

\- Он дома ещё, - вдруг выдал Бойд, на что Лидия одарила его полным возмущения взглядом, но на большее все же не решилась за неимением противотанкового оружия – казалось бы, единственного, что могло бы пробить его глухую оборону. – У него свидание через полчаса, в Jarvis.

Дерек больше не стал тратить время на разговоры и с неотвратимостью шара для боулинга вышел из импровизированного тренажерного зала, попутно хлопнув Бойда по плечу в знак благодарности.

\- Давай, беги, пока карета не превратилась в тыкву, - ехидно пропела ему вслед Лидия, едва ли не помахав театрально платочком.

Питеру определенно необходим отпуск за свой счет где-нибудь на семейном кладбище.

 

*******

 

Камаро его не подвела, в отличие от правил дорожного движения, которых по пути к дому Стилински он наверняка нарушил немало, что явно станет третьим пунктом в списке того, почему он не нравится шерифу, сразу после «я встречаюсь с вашим сыном» и «я оборотень».

Дерек успел буквально секунда в секунду – притормозил около крыльца как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз вышел из дома. Стоило отметить, что тот выглядел совсем иначе: узкие черные брюки, белая рубашка и куртка из темно-коричневой кожи с кричащим лейблом на воротничке, скорее всего с чужого – читай, с джексоновского – плеча. Волосы все в том же беспорядке, теперь только художественном, будто кто-то потратил немало времени и средств для укладки, чтобы добиться подобного эффекта.

И Дерек даже знал, кто.

Вот почему Скотт накинулся на Лидию, а та в свою очередь так яростно отстаивала независимость Стилински. Считай, столько усилий и все напрасно.

Ну, по крайней мере, Дерек на это надеялся.

Стайлз заметил его не сразу, провозившись с дверным замком, но когда обернулся, то нос к носу столкнулся с Хейлом.

\- Дерек? – удивленно округлил он глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось, да? О, нет, только не сегодня! Почему всегда именно вечер субботы? Голосую за то, чтобы и у всяческих злодеев были выходные. Что ты так смотришь? Что-то случилось, так ведь?

\- Случилось, - дернул уголком рта Дерек. Ну, хотя бы под всей этой нестайлзовой оболочкой был самый что ни на есть настоящий Стайлз.

\- Что на этот раз? – обреченно выдохнул Стилински, привалившись спиной к двери. – Точно никто не умер, иначе ты бы не стоял тут с таким же покер-фейсом, как и всегда. И, наверное, не ранен. Кто-то опять разрисовал тебе дом псевдосвастическими символами?

\- Хорошо выглядишь.

\- Ээээ… что? Причем тут это?

Стайлз несколько растерялся от столь крутого поворота, даже засомневавшись в адекватности стоящего перед ним оборотня. Непозволительно близко стоящего, кстати. Как и всегда, впрочем, но на этот раз было во взгляде Дерека что-то такое, что только подстегивало привычно бегущие в его присутствии по коже мурашки.

\- У тебя свидание?

\- Ну… как бы, да.

\- С Майком?

\- Ты его знаешь?

\- В Jarvis?

\- Так, стоп, - подозрительно прищурился Стилински. – Если у тебя вдруг не появилось лицензии детектива, то с чего ради ты устроил мне этот допрос?

\- Я против, - решительно произнес Дерек.

\- Ты что? – тупо переспросил Стайлз, уставившись на него, как на пришельца.

\- Я против этого свидания, - пояснил Дерек, серьезно глядя на него в ответ.

\- И почему? – протянул Стайлз, намекая, что неплохо было бы объяснить, какого черта тут происходит.

Дерек не спешил отвечать, ибо не был силен в признаниях, тем более человеку, для которого словесное выражение эмоций было куда дороже, чем оборотню. Однако он и так слишком долго молчал до сего дня, чтобы сейчас все похерить.

\- Потому что сам хочу сходить с тобой куда-нибудь.

\- Ты чт…? Ты… ты… что?

Пульс у Стайлза подскочил вверх так резко, будто ему всадили лошадиную дозу эпинефрина. В голове зашумело, и из-за этого – только из-за этого! – не осталось ни одной дельной мысли.

\- Кто ты и куда дел Дерека Хейла? – тем не менее, на автомате выдал Стилински.

\- Я не шучу, Стайлз, - Дерек положил ему руки на плечи и слегка встряхнул, тем самым заставив сфокусироваться на том, что он говорил. – Ты мне нравишься. Даже давно, наверное.

\- Наверное? – неожиданно расхохотался Стайлз, но довольно быстро взял себя в руки. – Ладно, признаю, подобное мог сморозить только ты, хмурый волк. Но тебе не кажется, что ты как-то… ммм… поздновато спохватился?

\- Поздновато? – Дерек аж отшатнулся от него, но Стайлз ухватил его за полы куртки и не дал далеко отстраниться.

\- Или нет, - дразнящее склонил тот голову на бок, облизнув губы. – Я ещё не определился.

Ах вот как, «не определился», значит?

Дерек давно вдалбливал в эту бестолковую голову, что играть с дикими хищниками не стоит, иначе они сочтут тебя своей добычей, и бежать потом будет некуда.

Он схватил парня за шею, приподнимая подбородок, и поцеловал, грубо, глубоко, поначалу особо не церемонясь, но Стайлз не сопротивлялся, наоборот, уступил, что немного подуспокоило пыл разбушевавшегося волка. Однако на этом Хейл не остановился и, оторвавшись от его зацелованных губ, опустил голову чуть ниже, чтобы прикусить кожу аккурат над кадыком, оставив довольно красноречивую метку.

\- Определился? – хрипловато поинтересовался Дерек, скользнув одной рукой ему за спину, вжимая в себя ещё плотнее.

\- Вполне, - в тон ответил Стайлз, но слегка ошалелый взгляд выдавал его с потрохами.

Дерек качнулся вперед в намерении возобновить прелюдию, но Стилински мало того, что отстранился, так ещё и уперся руками ему в грудь.

\- Э, нет, так не пойдет, волчара, - укоризненно цокнул тот языком. – Все по порядку. Сначала свидание. Зря я что ли нацепил на себя все это?

\- Могу помочь тебе раздеться, - словно чашку чая предложил Дерек.

\- О, не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, хотя должен бы, учитывая, сколько времени у тебя не было секса, но ты мне должен за всю ту великолепную дюжину свиданий, что я устроил для тебя.

\- Ладно, - после недолгого раздумья согласился Дерек и сам отошел от него на пару шагов.

Стайлз быстро привел одежду в относительный порядок и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, направился прямиком к Камаро.

В конце концов, что это за добыча, за которой не стоит немного побегать?

 

*******

 

 - Прив… ого, ну и лица! – присвистнул Скотт, обнаружив Эрику, Бойда и Айзека на крыльце хейловского особняка. – Дерек что, устроил вам ночью внеплановую тренировку?

\- Ага, - скривилась Эрика. – Только не нам, а Стайлзу. Персональную тренировку. Очень долгую тренировку. На износ. До самого утра.

\- А чему он мог… а-а-а! – осекся Маккол, сообразив, какого рода физическими упражнениями занимались Дерек и Стайлз. – Так они что, типа вместе?

\- После всего, что было, Дерек просто обязан на нем жениться, - фыркнула Эрика, положив голову Бойду на плечо.

\- Только без подробностей! – тут же замахал руками Скотт.

\- О, поверь мне, пересказывать услышанное у нас нет никакого желания, - пробормотал куда-то в собственные колени Айзек, но потом косо глянул на Эрику. – Или увиденное.

Та, как ни старалась, все же покраснела, и чувствительно двинула Айзеку в плечо.

\- Дети, не ссорьтесь, - притворно строго отчитал их вышедший на улицу вместе с Дереком Стайлз.

Все четверо одарили его одинаково раздраженными взглядами, на что Стилински утешающее потрепал сидевших ближе всех к нему Айзека и Эрику по кудрявым волосам.

\- Хватит ныть, - одернул их Дерек, чья строгость была отнюдь не наигранной. – И тереться около двери в нашу спальню.

\- О, уже «нашу»? – насмешливо приподнял бровь Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза и подтолкнул его в сторону джипа, ремонт которого Бойд только вчера закончил. Непонятно, хотел ли он просто проводить Стилински или собирался уехать вместе с ним, но оба притормозили около водительской двери, решив уделить ещё немного времени исследованию граней удовольствия, получаемого друг от друга.

\- Ой, нет, только не это, - Скотт поспешно отвернулся от творившегося в тридцати метрах от него разврата.

\- А тренировка-то будет? – шепотом поинтересовался Айзек у Эрики, которая и не думала пропускать такое зрелище.

\- Судя по всему, нет, ни сегодня, ни в ближайшую неделю, - так же тихо ответила Рэйерс и поднялась на ноги. – Пошли, что ли, поедим? Там ещё со вчерашнего дня осталась пицца.

\- Хорошая мысль, - поспешно кивнул Скотт. – Я торопился сюда и не успел позавтракать.

\- Да ты мог вообще не приходить, - хмыкнул Айзек, и вся компания заговорщиков быстро спряталась в доме, пока про них благополучно позабыли.

Впрочем, все сомнения относительно планов на сегодняшний день развеялись, стоило только джипу Стилински скрыться из виду, забрав с собой и хозяина, и его новоиспеченного бойфренда.

Стая мгновенно приободрилась, а вечером, после пары бутылок пива, Эрика так и вообще требовала признания своего гения, раз она так удачно решила свести Стайлза и Дерека, хотя на самом деле идея принадлежала Лидии.

Ну, или Питеру. Там непонятно было, что первостепенно – курица или яйцо.

Однако история приобрела неожиданный поворот и из сказки со счастливым концом превратилась в триллер из разряда «бойтесь своих желаний, ибо они сбываются»: в самый разгар веселья Эрике пришло сообщение от Стайлза, которое, правда, было написано явно не его рукой.

«Тренировка, завтра, 8:00. Только попробуй не придти, Скотт».

 

 

**End**

 

 

_00:24_

_26/11/2013_


End file.
